


Slash a autority

by belldandyE



Category: Fandom - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 11:32:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10763385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belldandyE/pseuds/belldandyE
Summary: Toto je můj příspěvek do Pecha Kucha Night 19 pořádané společností Umění do Znojma.Byl určen širé veřejnosti. Znalí členové fandomu v něm nejspíš nenajdou nové informace.





	Slash a autority




End file.
